Ver algo
by MegstielFans
Summary: (Escena eliminada In the Lethe 1x03 - Versión en español) Autora: Tc Hess


**Ver algo**

" _Sólo quería cuidarte. Hacer lo que necesitabas. Te debo eso"._

 _Castiel vio el cambio en ella. Por un momento, volvió su Meg, la que había luchado contra él y que aún se preocupaba por él. Sus ojos brillaban con un peligroso rayo de luz y él sintió el apretón en su corbata de nuevo._

" _Lo que necesito…", repitió ella y él se irguió para mirarla hacia abajo._

 _Él supo en el momento en que ella habló que algo era diferente. Había un arrastre en su voz, un lento resbalón en su paso, y él supo que ella estaba tramando algo más que sólo discutir con él. Meg inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se le acercó, tan cerca que él sintió un empujón demasiado íntimo de sus caderas contra las suyas._

" _¿Qué crees que necesito? ¿O qué quiero?" preguntó Meg._

 _Escuchó un ligero tinte en su voz, salvaje e incierto._

" _¿Qué pasó?" Él la observó encogerse un poco. "Yo quisiera… Quiero ayudarte a olvidar lo que te está molestando"._

 _"Por un precio, ¿verdad?" escupió ella amargamente. "¿Dando mi vida otra vez para acabar con Crowley? ¿Ayudando a tu precioso Dean o a tu desdichado Sam?"_

" _No". Castiel vio sus ojos clavarse en él. "Nunca hubo un precio desde que me salvaste la primera vez"._

" _Así es cómo es. Estás haciendo esto por PIEDAD"._

 _"No lo tergiverses" La cabeza de ella se inclinó y él sintió como la mano de ella se deslizaba por su hombro hasta la solapa de su gabardina. "Quiero ayudarte porque quiero. Pero no puedo porque no me dejas"._

" _¿Y si te dejara?"_

 _Él la miró fijamente, sin saber qué hacer cuando sintió que sus pequeñas manos le tiraban de su gabardina, por un momento volvió la seducción que una vez había visto en ella. La oscuridad brillaba en sus ojos, pero no por la maldad. Él siseó en un suspiro mientras ambas manos de ella se deslizaban bajo su abrigo y lo levantaban un poco._

 _Puro deseo emanaba de ella._

" _Tú me preguntaste lo que yo necesitaba... ", murmuró Meg mientras lentamente le quitaba la gabardina, dejándola caer al suelo. Nerviosamente, él fijó su mirada en su cabeza mientras ella se apoyaba en él. Ella giró su cabeza para rozar con su nariz el cuello de él, calentándole la piel con su aliento. "Y ahora mismo, necesito sentir algo. Así que lo que necesito es que me ayudes a recordar de verdad lo que es. Acércate, Castiel, o cállate y vete"._

 _El cambio abrupto, la voz de ella áspera y sus ojos muy oscuros, tendrían que haberlo alertado._

 _Pero por más de lo que ella pudiera darse cuenta, él sabía lo que era sufrir por lo que se había hecho y querer algo prohibido. Se había contenido antes para condenar las consecuencias cuando encontró eso en ella._

 _Cerrando los ojos, Castiel se estremeció cuando ella le acarició el cuello y trajo con ella una calidez que él no había sentido por algún tiempo. Las manos tomando sus hombros, por un momento él casi pensó en apartarla, pero la sostuvo quieta, sintiendo ese calor en ella. De repente, todo era ella; volvía a ser la criatura emocional y apasionadamente leal que había sido una vez, y que él había extrañado._

 _Los labios de Meg se posaron sobre su mandíbula, mordiendo suavemente y aliviando el dolor con su lengua. Castiel se inclinó al contacto antes de girar la cabeza y besarla. Ambos se detuvieron, dudando si continuar, pero entonces los labios de ella se separaron bajo los de él. Era vacilante y precisa la forma en que él deslizaba su lengua contra la de ella, tratando de colocar sus manos de una u otra manera, en un abrazo torpe, y luego murmuraba tonterías cuando ella se apoyó en él. Las manos de ella tomaron su cabello acercándolo para tratar de absorber más sensación, más calidez, y los dedos de él apretaron sus caderas para mantenerla quieta._

 _Cuando él rompió el beso para respirar, la vio jadear tan fuerte como él. Meg devolvió su mirada quitándose el suéter y dejándolo caer sobre el abrigo de él. Su piel brillaba levemente por un sudor creciente, y ella se empujó contra él, colocando las manos de él en su cintura otra vez._

 _Su mente se mantuvo concentrada y clara incluso cuando las uñas de ella se clavaron en sus manos, y él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba buscando algo de él._

 _Sucumbió a la misma necesidad con un afán que habría sido pecaminoso en un ángel cuando profundizó el beso y sintió el mordisco de ella en su labio inferior. Apoyado en su boca, se inclinó y la tomó por las piernas para acercarla, sintiendo cómo ella envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Uñas barriendo su pelo, pellizcando y tirando, mientras sentía un beso devuelto casi con ira. Apenas sabiendo adónde iba, Castiel la tomó con fuerza y trató de concentrarse en dónde quería llevarla._

 _Sólo llegaron hasta los estantes de la biblioteca antes de que el beso de ella llegara a distraerlo tanto que él tuvo que apretarse contra ella para impedir tirarla al suelo allí y en ese preciso momento._

 _Meg rompió el beso y se pasó la lengua por los labios pensativamente mientras se recostaba en el estante contra el que se había apoyado._

 _Por un momento, él vio un parpadeo en su cara. "Deberíamos parar", dijo por ella. Una mezcla de consternación y preocupación lo atravesó, sin tanta fuerza como ese deseo. "Sigues estando muy débil."_

 _La piel de ella seguía sintiéndose fría y él tragó ante su mirada cuando ella lo agarró por la nuca. Su aliento estaba caliente en su boca mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza y se apoyaba hacia delante para agarrar su labio inferior entre los dientes, mordiendo con tanta brusquedad que él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba probando su sangre. Ante su mirada sorprendida, ella sonrió con superioridad._

" _Cállate. Por una vez"._

* * *

Todo se convirtió repentinamente en un túnel para Castiel. Perdió toda conciencia de dónde estaban, de quién podía encontrarlos, de que esta podría ser la peor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Cualquier negación que tuviera, estaba perdida, desechado como su abrigo. Sintió el deseo de ella y la forma en la que Meg le devolvió el beso con tanta hambre.

Se sintió... bien... tan bien ser _deseado_.

 _No estaba seguro de haberse sentido jamás tan deseado y eso lo hizo querer más con culposa avaricia._

Meg emitió un sonido bajo y enganchó sus piernas más arriba en su cintura, teniendo que clavarse en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. La estantería crujió cuando golpearon contra ella mientras él intentaba levantarla más, para que fuera más fácil tocar su boca y su cuerpo con sus propios labios. Incluso empujó muy fuerte con las caderas, necesitando una fricción repentina para darse alivio, y la cabeza de Meg golpeó contra el estante superior, ella sólo gimió e inclinó la cabeza para cambiar el ángulo de su beso.

Era, de algún modo, demasiado y él tuvo que retroceder para recuperar cierto sentido de lo que estaban haciendo. Meg hizo un sonido impaciente y volvió a tomarlo, pero él la esquivó, mirando su cara para ver si esto era una treta o un juego del demonio. Uno que lo había convertido en un peón con el que ella estaba jugando.

Sus dedos se clavaron en la parte posterior del muslo de ella, lastimándola mientras la sostenía quieta. Él todavía podía sentir la huella de sus dientes en su labio y el arañazo de sus uñas contra sus hombros cuando ella trató de hacer que se moviera. Pero Castiel sólo la miró a los ojos y se preguntó si esto sería realmente lo que ella quería.

Los ojos de Meg recorrieron su cara, el hambre mezclándose con su desesperación, y él levantó una mano, mirando como sus ojos lo atravesaban antes de tocarle la cara. Pasó la palma de su mano por la mejilla de ella.

"Meg, no necesitamos hacer esto".

Era un último intento para que ambos retrocedieran y volvieran a ser como eran. Siempre flirteando entre la tensión y los sentimientos reales, pero al menos estarían en un terreno más familiar.

"Sí". Ella se inclinó hacia delante y capturó el pulgar de él en su boca. Mordió con fuerza el dedo, oyó su sorprendida inhalación, y luego sonrió con suficiencia cuando lo soltó. "Necesitamos. Creo que incluso tú entiendes que estábamos yendo a esto, todo ese tiempo."

"Todavía estás recuperándote", discutió él.

"Y no me importa", respondió ella con fiereza.

Su pulgar le cosquilleó donde ella lo había mordido y él tragó mientras ella dejaba que una mano bajara por el pecho de él. Sus piernas se abrieron y ella se apoyó contra él, mirando fijamente el cuello cercano.

"Fruta prohibida o no, podría ser interesante ver cómo no somos los mismos". El reverso de su mano bajó por el pecho de él. "Cómo somos diferentes".

Castiel miró la manera en que ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno por uno con sus dedos rozando siempre levemente su piel. Con cada botón, la respiración de él se profundizaba y era consciente de que estaba nervioso.

"¿Has hecho esto antes?" preguntó ella mientras le quitaba la camisa y bajaba un poco su cabeza, la respiración de él rozando su sien.

El encogimiento de hombros de Castiel no le dijo mucho. "He tenido momentos, con otras como Daphne. Pero ahora están distantes y nunca fue más que un toque. Aunque sentí - "Se detuvo a pensarlo y tragó ruidosamente. "No... No se sentía así."

Su nerviosismo era tan evidente que Meg dudó. Ella no lo esperaba; él se había quedado con los Winchester, con Dean, que a veces tenía la moral de un gato callejero, y ella había asumido que Castiel lo habría intentado varias veces. Tenía más curiosidad que la mayoría de los ángeles, ella lo sabía.

Luego de nuevo, la mayor parte del tiempo que ella llevaba conociéndolo, él había estado en una batalla u ocultándose de alguien.

La repisa se movió detrás de ella cuando se movió y Meg lo miró mientras absorbía lo que él decía. Miró hacia otro lado, y ella le vio sacudir un poco la cabeza.

"Okay," dijo ella de pronto.

La cabeza de Castiel se movió hacia atrás por la calma de su voz. Meg había sido distante o cruel en las últimas semanas, pero ahora parecía tan segura. Pero antes de que él pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, la mano de ella estaba dentro de su camisa y el frío de su piel era sorprendente contra la de él.

Meg terminó con los botones de su camisa, los dedos cavando en su piel y músculo para tratar de agarrarse fuerte mientras Castiel mantenía su boca presionada a la de ella, moviéndola para ayudarla. Quitándole la camisa sobre sus hombros, ella tocó enseguida la piel sudorosa de él y se agarró cuando él trató de moverse un poco más cerca de ella.

Cada movimiento gritaba desesperación y ansia y ella hizo un sonido leve cuando él apretó sus muñecas y las colocó de vuelta sobre el estante para evitar que ella lo arañara. Rompió el beso y movió sus labios sobre el cuello de ella, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para revelar la piel suave y vulnerable. Sintiendo su escalofrío, él dejó sus manos ir y rápidamente la tomó por las caderas para evitar que se cayera.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el pecho de él hasta la nuca y ella lo tiró hacia abajo para darle un beso. Él abrió los labios un poco, sintió el juego de su propio beso leve antes de empujar más fuerte dentro de ella. El roce de su lengua contra sus dientes era asombroso y él abrió su boca, saboreándola cuando la lengua de ella acarició la suya. Él podía sentirla tirando de su pelo para acercarlo más a ella.

De nuevo su cuerpo empujó hacia él, hasta que tuvo que agarrarla por las caderas para levantarla una vez más. Ella encajaba perfectamente contra él, pequeña frente a su estatura y fue fácil para él fingir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Besarse era tan simple; él podría continuar con eso para siempre si tuviera que hacerlo.

Los labios de Meg evitaron los suyos después de un momento y ella se inclinó hacia delante para atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja en la boca, mordisqueándola, entonces él la imitó. Su mente se enfocó en una sola cosa y él rápidamente copió cada acción que ella hacía; cada giro de las caderas, la forma en que la lengua seguía el contorno de la oreja, la forma en que un beso se posaba en cada porción de piel revelada. Estaba tan decidido en imitar las caricias más experimentadas de ella, que saltó un poco cuando su voz ronca le hizo una pregunta al oído.

"Yo puedo sentir esto, ¿tú puedes?"

Él sólo contestó con un fuerte mordisco en la oreja y su mano libre levantándose temblorosa sobre su pecho. Sintió el pezón de ella endurecerse bajo la palma de su mano y se estremeció ante el jadeo sorprendido de ella que le hacía cosquillear el oído.

"No está mal, Clarence", murmuró ella. "Puedo… yo puedo sentir eso. ¿Cómo lo sientes tú?"

 _¿Cómo esperaba ella que él hablara cuando le costaba tanto sólo hacer esto bien?_

Tirando hacia atrás para que ella no pudiera distraerlo, él movió sus manos por el pecho de ella para tocarle los senos, sopesándolos en sus manos antes de pasar el pulgar por los pezones. Satisfecho por la forma en que ella gimió, él le pasó la parte de atrás de su mano sobre su piel, sintió el demonio justo debajo de la superficie, y la forma en que su Gracia chispeaba cada vez que sus poderes se rozaban uno contra otro. Inhaló y dejó salir el aire lentamente.

"Quizás debería…" Castiel levantó su mirada hacia ella. "Ir más lento".

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "No".

"Meg."

"Cas." Ella casi gruñó la palabra y luego soltó sus hombros, por lo que todo lo que la sostenía de nuevo era el estante. "Yo sólo… necesitaba…"

Las palabras terminaron en un grito bajo mientras él bajaba la cabeza y tomaba un pezón en su boca para ver lo que le provocaba. Ella se quedó extrañamente callada y él oyó los sonidos que hacía su propia boca mientras chupaba y lamía. La piel estaba salada por el sudor, tenía un ligero sabor a azufre y a jabón viejo, y la sintió temblar cuando usó sus dientes sobre su piel.

"Necesitabas sentir. Lo recuerdo ", dijo él en el momento en soltó el pezón de su boca. El demonio se balanceó un poco mientras él reposaba su cabeza entre sus pechos y respiraba con ella un momento, intentando recuperar su propio equilibrio. Cuando ella murmuró impaciente hacia él, se levantó y la besó antes de dejar que las suaves curvas de su cuerpo bajo sus manos absorbieran su atención.

Los pies de Meg se deslizaron de nuevo al suelo y sin pensar él puso sus manos en el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de ella. La sintió respirar bruscamente a través del beso y lo desabotonó con rapidez. Rompiendo el beso, él se puso de rodillas y empezó a tirar de la apretada tela hacia abajo por sus piernas. Los ojos de Meg estaban en su cara y ella movió las caderas para ayudarlo, levantando primero una pierna y luego la otra. Incluso cuando él colocó los vaqueros con prolijidad a un lado, ella no dejó de vigilarlo. Castiel no soportaba su escrutinio y, en su lugar, apretó su boca contra la parte superior de su cadera, probando la sal y el sudor.

La temblorosa respiración de Meg le hizo saber que estaba en el camino correcto y lentamente le bajó las bragas por las piernas, sus labios moviéndose sobre su estómago. Quizá esto no fuera tan difícil después de todo, pensó. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en ella. Enfocarse en cómo hacerla sentir en lugar de permitirse a sí mismo recordar cuán completamente prohibido y _equivocado_ era esto.

Castiel se quedó paralizado cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer a continuación. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban apilados en el suelo e inquieto, miró hacia otro lado para quitarse la camisa. El aire se le pegó en la piel mientras la envolvía cuidadosamente y la colocaba junto a los pantalones vaqueros de ella.

De repente, Meg se movió hacia abajo y se puso de rodillas mientras giraba la cabeza de él hacia ella. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, él se preguntó sobre la curiosa intensidad de ella. Una uña rota le siguió el contorno de su labio inferior, tirando de él hacia abajo para exponer sus dientes, y ella lentamente deslizó su dedo en su boca cuando él abrió los labios.

Sin pensar tocó su dedo con la lengua y vio como sus ojos se volvían negros por un momento. Entonces los ojos marrones reemplazaron el ónix; mirándolo fijamente, ella le desabrochó el cinturón y cuando su mano le cepilló la ingle, él se acordó de reprimir un gemido. La cabeza de Meg se inclinó hacia abajo mientras ella tiraba de su cremallera y él también bajó la cabeza, oliendo jabón en su cabello.

Entonces ella se alejó de él y él la vio acostarse con cautela sobre su espalda, una pierna levantada y su peso soportado por los codos. Una vez acomodada, Meg lo miró fijamente mientras él se agachaba a sus pies y se daba cuenta de lo que ella quería que hiciera. Extendiendo la mano, le rozó el pie y trató de pensar en algo que decir. Dean o Sam en este tipo de situaciones sabrían qué decir. Él debería decir algo: sobre cómo se veía ella, cómo se sentía, cómo se sentía él. Algo para romper el silencio que los rodeaba.

Con un gemido bajo, Meg se acostó boca arriba y extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza. El movimiento esbelto apretó y acentuó su cuerpo, y él tuvo que tragar de nuevo al verla. El deseo que sentía parecía intensificarse y de repente él supo lo que realmente era querer algo sin importar en absoluto cómo podía terminar.

Murmurando para sí mismo, Castiel se despojó apresuradamente de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, con los dedos apoyados en los muslos desnudos. Nunca había estado desnudo frente a nadie de esta manera. Pero Meg dijo su nombre y esta vez no dudó en volver con ella. Consciente de lo duro que se sentía al descansar contra ella, apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza. Levantó su otra mano y luego la apoyó vacilante sobre el pecho de ella, el ángel mirándola para ver si el movimiento era correcto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él se relajó un poco más, sin ver su sonrisa suficiente mientras empezaba a tocar los músculos magros de los hombros de él. Podía ver el placer que sentía él cuando sus dedos se rizaban y flexionaban, trazando patrones que ella sabía que le harían cosquillear la piel. La mano sobre el pecho de ella apretó un poco y él se lamió los labios. Levantándole la cabeza, Meg sacó la lengua y trazó la curva del labio inferior de él, sonriendo cuando él respiró sin aliento.

"Puedo… ver por qué pensaste que necesitabas esto", murmuró él y Meg lo hizo nuevamente, sólo para oír su respiración subir. "Es extraño. Es … sobrecogedor. Te hace olvidar otras cosas".

"Sí", asintió Meg, mirándolo mientras sus manos acariciaban su piel.

El brazo de él tembló por el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido y Meg se apoyó en un codo de nuevo para poder acariciar el cuello de él, su pierna levantando la de él. La mano que estaba en el pecho de ella bajó hacia su panza, sintiendo el movimiento de su respiración y el temblor de su piel cálida.

"Meg, No… quiero –"

Ella sonrió ante la forma en que sus ojos seguían recorriéndola. Entonces la mano sobre su vientre se deslizó un poco más abajo y ella se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba decidiendo intentar. Pero él era tan lento, demasiado lento, y ella quería algo para calmar el hambre que le roía por dentro.

Asiéndole la muñeca con una mano, Meg le bajó la mano y los ojos de él siguieron las manos unidas hasta que sus dedos pasaron entre las piernas, sintiendo calor y humedad. Ella volvió a cambiar de lugar, intentando ponerse cómoda, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando los dedos de él golpearon lentamente en su sexo. Cuando el pulgar de él accidentalmente pasó sobre su clítoris, el cuerpo de ella se estremeció levemente y sus piernas se abrieron en el suelo.

Castiel volvió a mirar la cara de ella al ver lo que su caricia le provocaba. Incluso cuando los dedos de ella se alejaron para tocarle el pecho, él mantuvo los ojos en su cara mientras sus dedos se deslizaban más profundamente hacia ella. Sus ojos se cerraron y por primera vez en días, Meg pareció relajarse mientras él la acariciaba.

Algo así como alivio lo atravesó. Que él pudiera hacerla sentir así, incluso cuando apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo significaba algo, él lo sabía.

Él pensó en detenerse, en concentrarse completamente en ella y quizás mantener alguna apariencia del ángel casto que sabía que se esperaba que fuera. Pero cuando los ojos de Meg se abrieron de nuevo y ella lo agarró, él dejó que sus brazos envolvieran su cuerpo, acercándolo cada vez más y más hasta que tuvo que descansar encima de ella. Su boca le rozó la mejilla, la oreja, el cuello, mientras que ella le dejaba las manos en las caderas y la espalda. Cada caricia se sentía electrizante y él gimió en su cuello.

"¿Cas?" preguntó ella y él sintió las piernas de ella deslizarse alrededor de sus caderas. Inseguro acerca de cuál instinto lo dirigía, él se movió y se empujó dentro de ella con suavidad.

El primer empujón que él dio finalmente dentro de ella los hizo jadear. En el segundo él ya había cerrado los ojos.

El gruñido sorprendido de Meg lo confundió, pensando que la había lastimado, hasta que ella suspiró. Apenas podía hacer un sonido, apenas podía respirar y pensar en lo que sentía cuando el cuerpo de ella lo rodeaba tan completamente. Casi explotó cuando el cuerpo de ella se contraía y liberaba entrando y saliendo, y no estaba seguro de si quería detenerse o seguir. Dejar que su cuerpo llegara a ese final precipitado que sabía que estaría ahí para él.

Los muslos de ella lo mantuvieron quieto, sosteniéndolo, aunque él quería moverse hacia ella una y otra vez. Gruñendo, él levantó la cabeza y volvió a sentir las manos en su espalda, hasta que quedó claro que Meg lo estaba esperando. Mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de deseo y anticipación, él le quitó el pelo de los ojos. Los labios de Meg se doblaron y ella empujó sus caderas hacia él finalmente, llevándolo aún más profundo. La fricción le hizo caer la cabeza contra el hombro de ella y silbar en un respiro.

Ella gimoteó mientras Castiel la miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco de asombro. La mirada delineada por un ansia curiosa que casi llegaba a calentarla.

"Pensé que habías dicho que el sexo era aburrido. Repetitivo, sabes", murmuró Meg, mordisqueando su mandíbula desaliñada, y él parpadeó.

"Mentí". Los dedos de él asieron sus muñecas con más fuerza y él inclinó su cabeza, arrebatándole un beso en su boca y sus muslos levantándola un poco. Ella siguió el beso lo mejor que pudo, moviendo sus caderas con el balanceo de él.

"¿Eso no es pecado?", murmuró ella en otro gemido, tomando sus labios entre los dientes y mordisqueando. Él tembló y la tomó con más fuerza.

"Esto también lo es … pero lo disfruto más. Quizás tenga menos consecuencias".

Meg murmuró contra su oreja algo que él no entendió realmente. Pero ella sonaba tan engreída que él le dio un impulso distraído pero deliberado con sus caderas, empujando profunda y duramente. El jadeo sorprendido de ella lo hizo reír y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Me gusta esto". Él levantó su cabeza y la besó alrededor de la boca con gentileza, tirándose hacia atrás antes de que ella pudiera profundizar. "La forma en que sientes".

"¿Sí?" Ella lo miró con recelo. Las manos de ella se movieron suavemente hacia abajo por su columna vertebral para tomar sus nalgas. Él gritó sorprendido cuando ella le clavó las uñas y empujó lo que la hizo sonreír de nuevo. "Tú tampoco te sientes tan mal. Yo- "

Ella bajó la mirada entre ellos, como dándose cuenta de que esto era real.

"—puedo sentir esto. Esto está pasando."

Él asintió con la cabeza y se movió de forma que sólo sus caderas estuvieran en contacto íntimo. "Así es".

Las manos de ella lo soltaron y las levantó para tomar los hombros de él. "Gracias, Clarence".

Él no estaba seguro de por qué ella le daba las gracias cuando él estaba haciendo un gran intento por aguantar. Sabía, por lo que había visto y por todos sus largos años de observación, que había más, pero no sabía si Meg esperaba más.

Ella deslizó su mano por el pelo de él y tiró de él hacia abajo para darle un beso que fue más suave que los anteriores. Su brazo se torció y él se acostó al lado de ella, su mano en el pelo mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, profundizó el beso, dejando que su lengua se moviera contra la de ella, y dio un giro perezoso con sus caderas que hizo acelerar aliento de ella.

Cogieron el ritmo con naturalidad, con los propios movimientos de ella guiándolo, él siguió besándola para distraerse. El suelo ya no sentía frío y el calor de su propio cuerpo había calentado el de ella, así que todo se sentía tan...tan...

 _Vivo._

Mientras sus dedos le rascaban el cuero cabelludo y sus piernas se enganchaban sobre las caderas de él, Castiel se retorció un poco hasta quedar encima de ella, moviéndose hacia delante para que sus muslos levantaran un poco las caderas de ella. Eso lo empujó más dentro de ella y sintió como lo apretaba. Sujetándolo tan fuerte como para distraerlo, él tuvo que romper el beso para concentrarse en no acabar allí, en ese momento.

A lo lejos, escuchó voces cerca de donde estaban. Pero el cuerpo de Meg absorbió todos sus pensamientos y los ignoró. Besó su piel y la sintió responder a su tacto. Entonces sólo estaban ellos en los pasillos de la biblioteca; cada sonido de piel mojada deslizándose contra otra piel mojada resonaba en respiraciones jadeantes, y la voz de Meg murmurando con suave aspereza en su oído para hacerle saber que ella podía sentir lo que él le hacía. Así, sus impulsos perezosos se transformaron en enérgicos, y aunque se centró en ella, se dejó deleitar por la sensación de estar con ella.

Sintió como ella gruñía contra su hombro, respirando tan fuerte que su pecho se agitó contra el suyo, y puso sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Cada empuje lo llevó lentamente más lejos y él sintió sus manos acariciar su espalda y luego volver a subir de nuevo. Era una caricia sutil e inconsciente, pero le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espina dorsal que lo hacía gemir contra su oreja.

Ella estaba sofocando sus propios gemidos contra su hombro y, sin pensar, él levantó su mano y la puso sobre la boca de ella. Sintió como ella le besaba la palma de su mano agradecida antes de hundir sus dientes en la carne de su mano con fuerza, sus muslos temblando mientras lo apretaban más fuerte. Su cuello era una suave columna contra sus labios mientras él lo besaba, probando el sudor en su piel, y él escuchó su grito apagado.

Él levantó las caderas y gimió su nombre, sorprendido por la ráfaga de placer que lo atravesó cuando sintió su coño apretándolo. Incapaz de soportarlo, bajó la cabeza y le susurró una suave oración contra su cuello, envolviéndola apretadamente con los brazos mientras finalmente alcanzaba el clímax y luchaba por aferrarse a los sentimientos que le invadían.

Meg volvió a morderle la mano y él sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de él aún más fuerte hacia ella. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y entregado, rodeándolo, incluso exigiéndole más y él mantuvo el movimiento dentro de ella. Cada giro de sus caderas mientras acababa le devolvía ese agudo placer. Cualquier advertencia sobre dejarse llevar, sobre no perderse en un demonio, estaba perdida.

Él quería perderse tanto como ella.

Sorprendido por lo rápido que había sucedido, Castiel oyó el gemido fuerte de ella contra su mano que le dijo que ella estaba allí de nuevo, y su cuerpo finalmente dejó de luchar contra lo que quería. Era una sensación como si lo hubieran empujado al borde de algo que no había sentido antes, y luego hubieran tirado de él de vuelta a un sitio seguro justo antes de tocar el suelo.

Volvió a penetrarla una última vez, deseando que durara, y la escuchó gritar de nuevo mientras él gemía su nombre antes de caer en ella. Cada nervio ardía y se sentía más vivo, casi como cuando había tomado una forma humana por primera vez y de repente él sintió _todo_. Ahora sentía la forma femenina debajo del cuerpo que había tomado, y todo se sentía tan nuevo y extraño otra vez.

Gimiendo de nuevo, él apretó sus labios contra su cuello, sintiendo su pulso latir por debajo de la piel. El cuerpo de Meg estaba mojado de sudor y él sintió la corriente del búnker en su espalda, dándole una sensación refrescante que no era desagradable. Las caderas de ella se movían repetidamente contra él, casi como si rogara por más, y el propio cuerpo de él no podía ser controlado en su perezoso balanceo. Incluso cuando pasó, él aún la estaba tocando, casi esperando que empezara de nuevo.

Escuchando sólo la respiración de ella y los latidos del corazón en sus oídos, Castiel finalmente se levantó sobre sus codos y la miró hacia abajo. Los ojos de Meg estaban cerrados, su cara relajada y él miró el lado demoníaco de ella. Nada menos demoníaco y oscuro; nada menos espinoso y extraño. Pero en vez de estar horrorizado por haberse acostado con un demonio, él levantó la mano y tocó la cara de ella con una delicadeza que nunca había esperado tener hacia alguien de su clase.

Era sorprendente lo rápido que había ocurrido, lo rápido que había terminado, y sin embargo no tenía intención de alejarse de ella.

Mirándola fijamente, empezó a darse cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos.

Y él no estaba seguro de que fuera aterrador o no.

Los ojos de Meg se abrieron lentamente y se fijaron en los de él. Le provocó una fisura que lo atravesó, algo que se rompió en él como un resplandor antes de convertirse en una presión en su pecho. Era una sensación que él no podía nombrar y que lo dejó de repente confundido sobre lo que acababan de hacer. El demonio parecía sentirlo y sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros para empujar suavemente su pecho.

Al obedecerle, Castiel se alejó y la miró mientras giraba hacia un lado, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Él se tragó las palabras que quería decir, tocó la espalda de ella para sentir el calor que permanecía allí. Pero la confusión y el temor por haber hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría regresaron más fuertes que antes y se movió para acostarse también de costado, mirando hacia el otro estante. La espalda de Meg presionó contra la suya y él se concentró en calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Intentó por todos los medios convencerse de que esto probablemente no volvería a ocurrir.

Era la única vez. Sería sólo esta vez. Con todo lo que había pasado, no podía permitirse el lujo de que significara más que sólo una noche de necesidad y soledad.

Trató de consolarse con eso mientras se preguntaba sobre las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho. Castiel nunca pensó que pasaría algo así. Tomó lo que quería y no podía describir lo que había sentido. Eso le hizo rezar de repente para que esto fuera sólo un momento que debía ser olvidado.

Nunca pasaba nada por un momento olvidado, decidió él mientras la sentía moverse atrás suyo.

Meg dormitó, su espalda presionada contra la de Castiel, mientras yacían entre las estanterías de los archivos. Él estaba tibio contra su fría piel, casi vibrando con energía y calor y su piel era sudorosa, deslizándose por la de ella cada vez que se movía. Los libros y la ropa del ángel estaban esparcidos a su alrededor y sin ningún pensamiento consciente, ella se desplomó en unas cuantas páginas rasgadas. Él había estado callado por un momento y ella podía sentirlo pensando.

Él no se daba cuenta, como los Winchester, de qué tan fuerte pensaba a veces.

De manera irracional, Meg se preguntó si la experiencia había sido escasa para él. Cuando para ella no lo había sido. Sus expectativas…

Ella quería pasar un momento rápido, divertido y en su lugar él le había mostrado comodidad y paciencia.

Casi como si él le hubiera estado haciendo el amor en lugar de sólo sexo.

Los hombros de él se movieron y ella sintió el roce del músculo y un toque fantasmal de plumas que quemaban su piel.

La cercanía era mucha y era demasiado pronto.

Con un gemido, Meg levantó las piernas y giró. Tuvo que agarrar los estantes para evitar que sus piernas se le aflojaran, el cansancio y el dolor hacían que fuera difícil pararse. Cuando finalmente se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el vestíbulo, ella se dio cuenta de que Castiel la miraba fijamente.

Logró cubrir la larga caminata hasta su celda y hasta el catre, antes de desplomarse. Su cabeza se encontró con la almohada y se acurrucó, deseando que el reposo borrara lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca oyó abrirse la puerta de la celda, pero sintió la presencia de él detrás de ella.

Vagamente, fue consciente de una mano acariciando su cabello y tirando una manta sobre su piel desnuda. Suavizando el dolor y calentando su piel demasiado fría. Cuando desapareció, le dolió más que antes.

Un demonio no necesitaba esto.

¿Dónde estaba la solución fácil de querer sentir más? ¿Por qué no había funcionado?

¿Por qué ella había querido que esa comodidad durase, cuando antes ella sólo lo habría tomado como sexo sin importancia?


End file.
